


water

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Lyra Tabris [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Circle of Magi, Double Drabble, Dragon Age: Origins Quest - The Arl of Redcliffe, Female Friendship, Gen, Lake Calenhad (Dragon Age), Named Tabris (Dragon Age), Nervousness, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Demons she could fight, but the lake just was there. Dark and unknowable. With who knows how many creatures lurking beneath waiting to drag a body down.
Relationships: Tabris & Wynne (Dragon Age)
Series: Lyra Tabris [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127939





	water

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6 on the list is water. Growing up mostly confined to the Alienage I image Tabris is pretty nervous around large bodies of water.

Returning to the Circle always makes Lyra nervous. The lake stretches out, dark and deep from the shore, an imposing sight. It makes her hands shake and she grips the edge of their boat tighter. Demons she could fight, but the lake just was there. Dark and unknowable. With who knows how many creatures lurking beneath waiting to drag a body down. 

Something touches her hand and she jerks away, visions of tentacled creatures flashing through her mind, but it's only Wynne. Wynne, who was coming with them to be a voice of reason. Wynne, who'd lost friends during the attack, who managed to hold on against overwhelming odds. Lyra slowly exhaled and returned her hand to its spot. Wynne moves again to squeeze her hand, firmer this time.   
If Wynne could stand tall and return to this place, then Lyra knew she should too. Their cause was good. They needed the mages help to get a meeting with Arl Eamon. To save a child. Too much was at state to be letting nerves get the better of her.   
Alistair looks back at the from his seat, and Lyra gives him a nod. Just keep moving forward, she reminds herself. 


End file.
